SasoDei: Gay Boy Play
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara is hated by nearly every guy in school and loved by practically every girl. The one thing they don't know is that he's secretly a flaming homosexual! What will happen when his big secret is out? Can he manage to snag a date with the hot redhead he's got his eyes on? Or will he be forever alone? SasoDei AU. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! I got the idea for this story when I heard the song "Guys Don't Like Me" so I thought I'd write it down and turn it into a nummy SasoDei story for you all. I dunno if I'll continue this right away. I might just end up putting this on the backburner for now unless you guys really want me to continue this now above the other things. Cuz I gots lots ta do and not a lot of time ta do 'em. So I need to get priorities for stuff in order or I'll just have a clusterfuck of things that'll never get done by the end of the summer.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! All rights belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

His mischievous azure eyes scanned the young teen's body hungerly; drinking in every contour and slight movement as they shifted closer to their lover. As his eyes drifted down lower and lower, he could almost feel his need building up inside of him waiting to burst.

He'd had his eye on this person for quite some time now. The only problem was that they were currently taken by an incredibly attractive classmate whom he had no chance against. It'd probably be smart to leave this person alone, but he just couldn't help himself.

A rather loud sigh of dismay left his mouth, catching the attention of a beautiful pink haired teen. He glanced up to where he was staring before only to meet with a set of dazzling emerald eyes. Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful girl in the entire school was looking right at him with the faintest blush on her cheeks.

She offered him a small smile from afar, checking over her shoulder before waving ever so slightly. Deidara returned the smile with a sly smirk and waved back, his eyes drifting to the redhead walking toward her. He sighed again, placing his hand in his palm and leaning against the table he was sitting at.

The other male's mocha eyes wandered to the blonde's baby blues before turning harsh. He glared at the other teen before wrapping an arm around the pinkette's waist protectively . A smug smirk found its way onto his lips before cupping the girls cheek and pulling her into a passionate kiss, sending a very clear signal to the other male.

Deidara's face twisted in disgust as he watched the object of his attraction making out with someone who's clearly less gorgeous than himself. Once they were finally done sucking each other's faces off, the redhead, Sasori, gave Deidara another sharp glare before marching over to him.

"Do you mind not checking my girlfriend out with those filthy eyes of yours, punk?"

Deidara simply rolled his eyes and smirked up at the redhead with dreamy azure eyes before uttering; "I wasn't 'checking her out', you asshole. Besides, if I were to look at her; what the hell are you gonna do about it, yeah?" He asked challengingly with a glint in his eyes that did not go unnoticed by the other male.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he grabbed a fistfull of the blonde's shirt and brought their faces mere inches apart. "Listen here, Iwa; if I ever catch you looking at my girl again, I'll beat the shit out of you, got it?" He hissed, venom lacing every word.

Deidara didn't even bat an eye; simply staring back at the older male with a playful smirk. "Whatever you say, _D-an-na~"_ He purred, each syllable rolling off his tongue teasingly earning a growl from the person who hated him most. He knew Sasori hated it when he called him that, but he did it for reactions from the redhead. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember where the nickname came from, just that Sasori hated it. Oh well, it always worked to get under Sasori's skin and he loved it.

The redhead 'tsked' and threw the blonde back onto the bench. _"Fuckboy."_ He spat before walking back to his girlfriend.

Deidara grinned at the new name, repeating it a few times before chuckling to himself. "I'm so _not_ a fuckboy, yeah." He muttered, shaking his head and watching Sasori leave. Man he hated that guy, yet he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down to the male's firm ass, drooling over the way it fit perfectly in his tight jeans.

He licked his lips and smirked, his desire returning to him. If only Sakura weren't in the picture, maybe things would be different and Sasori wouldn't hate him like he did. Pfft. Yeah right. Sasori's as straight as a steel ruler and he's about as straight as a rainbow swirly straw.

Too bad nearly every girl in school had a major crush on him. It wasn't his fault and yet all of the boys blamed him for their girlfriends trying to flirt with him. What a stupid bunch they are, huh? But worst of all was probably that Sasori, the absolute hottest guy in the world, hated him most of all. Why? Because he's a selfish, territorial bastard and he hates that his girlfriend's making goo goo eyes at him.

Little did he know that Deidara wasn't interested in his girlfriend in the slightest but rather his hot ass instead. But that would probably just piss him off even more if he ever found that out. Actually, no one knew he was secretly gay, save for his best friend Konan who was one of the only girls who, thankfully, hadn't taken a liking to him like that.

Next week was the start of the new school year; his final year of high school. He was excited for the upcoming year, knowing that this was the year he'd finally come out of the closet as the gay boy he was.

But not right away. He wasn't keeping this secret all this time only to reveal it to the world in some simple confession. That's just not how he rolls. Besides, how anticlimactic and boring that would be. He'd rather it be announced at an event or in a fun way, because why the hell not? It was his last year at this dull place and he'll be damned if he doesn't make the most of it all.

He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it, but he had a feeling that Sasori was going to be involved in his coming out whether he liked it or not. Oh yes, by the end of the year he swore he'd have his way with that boy, one way or another.

He nearly squealed in excitement, grinning like a madman as he stood to walk home. This year would be the best one yet and he was determined to make sure that happened. Who knows what could happen; the unknowingness of it all gave him the most excitement.

Look out Sasori, you have no idea what's in store for you and the rest of the school come next week.

* * *

 **How'd ya like it? Hope it wasn't too boring, but I've got other things updated and posted if you guys don't like this, read the other stuff.**

 **But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and let me know if you liked it or not! Have a beautiful day~**


End file.
